Senior Year
by thewiseassowl
Summary: Annabeth Chase just moved to New York from San Francisco and just wants a normal school year. But of course, the fates won't have it. So of course Annabeth is in for the wild ride called Goode High School. And what happens when Annabeth meets a fellow senior named Percy? Though drama is the last thing Annabeth wants it's excactly what she gets... Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i hope you like my new story :) i know it's a little short but it's only an intro. and i promise to have percabeth later on in the chapters.**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! My hand hit the snooze button on my alarm. I open one eye and look at my clock; 5:30 am. School starts at eight and as much as I would love to stay in bed a couple more hours that would make me late. And Annabeth Chase is NEVER late. Before I can change my mind I throw my covers off allowing the cold to seep through my skin. My feet touch the fluffy carpet and before I know it I'm upright. I walk over to my window pulling the curtain open o reveal New York City at its finest. The sun is just rising casting a pinkish orange glow over the city. An interesting break from the usual gloom leering over the city. At least during the winter.

I get in and out of the shower and dry myself off. Then, throwing my hair into a towel, I decide what to wear. It takes me a while but I decide on a simple gray long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans with black Converse. I let my hair out of the towel and blow dry it letting my blonde princess curls fall lightly on my shoulders. I then only put on mascara before grabbing my phone from its charger, my keys and backpack before grabbing a waffle from the stack my step mom made, saying goodbye to my half brothers and stepping out of the apartment walking towards my silver Corolla getting ready for my first day of school. I know, I said it was winter so why is it my first day of school?

Well, my name is Annabeth Chase. I am 17 years old and in my senior year of high school. My mom is Athena Chase, CEO of Olympic Architecture Inc. She thought it would be good for me to sped time with my dad before I graduate. So here I am. My dad s a pilot, but he also is the CFO of some big plane manufacturer. My step mom, Sara, is a stay at home mom. I think. You see, I flew all the way from San Francisco California to be met with a stepmother and 2 half-brothers I didn't know I had. I probably should be mad. But I'm not. I get why my mom didn't tell me my dad got married again or that he has kids. All I want right now is to go to school, get through the year, maybe make a few friends with as little drama as possible.

I wasn't ready for what came next.

* * *

**so i hope you enjoyed my chapter! plenty more to come, that's a promise. :) please follow and review and i will update soon!  
**

**love y'all,**

**~athena**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys this is my second chapter for senior year! i really hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"I HATE NEW YORK!" I screamed in frustration as I went at about 4 mph down the street. I had planned everything out for every single situation, earthquake, blizzard even a tornado. The one thing I didn't plan on was traffic. In New York. At about seven-thirthy in the morning. I know, I feel stupid too. I look at my clock on the dashboard, "7:31" I was supposed to meet the vice principal to show me around the school about now. I scream, this day is off to a terrible start. There is absolutely no way I can or will ever be late. And I come to a complete stop behind the truck in front of me.

"No no no no! This CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" I take the opportunity to look at my phone; 7 messages and 2 missed calls. Both calls are from my dad. The first message is from my Mom wishing me a great first day. Then the same thing from Sara, my Dad, and then another round of messages from all of them telling me there was traffic. "No kidding." I mumble as I look at the last text. Another from Sara, for being my mom for about 12 hours she has been very proactive. "Honey, the traffic is terrible. At this point it would be faster to walk…" I stopped reading. I got it. I won't be late.

I say a silent thank you to Sara as I gather all my stuff into my backpack. We start moving again at about 2 mph so I pull into one of those parallel parking spots. I feed the meter and I'm off. I catch sight and lose sight of the boy who was in the truck. He had raven black hair and the most intriguing eyes I've ever seen. They were like a sea green combined with a blue and it was fascinating. He also had another kid in the car. He had black hair and was wearing black all over. They were both wide-eyed watching me run and jump over trash cans and stuff. I always enjoyed running while I was in San Francisco, I even did track last year and it was all about to pay off.

My legs beat down on the pavement. While there were people on the sidewalk, I never slowed down and they just got out of my way. I guess when you are running like that in NYC people don't tend to question you. They just assume your being chased by a mugger or something. I pull out my phone and check the time "7:35" I then unlock it and dial the school number holding it up to my cheek and a perky voice answers "Hello Goode High School. This is Silena how may I help you?" I reply though it gets a little hard cause I'm sprinting "Hi Silena this is Annabeth Chase and I am a new student at Goode, and Vice Principal Brunner was going to show me around the school today."

"Okay what time was the appointment for?" "7:30. I just wanted to call to let him know I am going to be a little late. You know traffic and all that good stuff but that I'll be there in about 5 minutes." "Okay Miss Chase I will let him know. And welcome to Goode, have a nice day." And she hung up. I slowed down slightly to look at the map on my phone, about half a block left and I'll be there. I shove my phone into my backpack and continue sprinting. I almost miss it. Among all the buildings it doesn't exactly stand out. It is a smallish building compared to the others. It is a four-story brick building with glass doors and several windows on each story. There are a couple cracks and some crumbling bricks but it seems solid and together. "Annabeth Chase?"

I look to my left and see an older man walking, well wheeling my way. He had brown hair and a brown beard but it was starting to show small amounts of grey. He was also in a wheelchair, with a small blanket draped over his legs. I quickly rushed over and shook his hand "Yes, and you must be Vice Principal Brunner." He nodded and smiled "That I am Miss Chase," he motioned for me to follow him "come along. Let me show you this extraordinary school where you will hopefully be spending the rest of your school year." And he started wheeling himself toward the doors. I rushed after him. "Would like me to," The doors opened automatically after he scanned his key card. "open the doors..." I mumbled gazing at the doors. He smiled "Come along Miss Chase. There is much to see and we only have 20 minutes."

We walked through the front doors and I noticed two places right in front of me. On my left is what looked like the cafeteria, though I couldn't tell because giant steel doors were sealed right in front, and on my right was the office. There was glass surrounding the top half and glass doors. I noticed a label and I squinted a little to make it out since it was so tiny. "Bulletproof glass?" Mr. Brunner just shrugged "We are in New York" I nodded "Point taken." We walked in the doors and a girl was behind the desk typing on the computer. She has dark brown hair with warm brown eyes. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top with jeans. "Hello Silena," he turned to me "Annabeth this is Silena." "I know," I blurted out "we talked on the phone." She jumped up smiling "Hi Annabeth! I have been waiting for you to make your way here. I really hope you like it here. It's really not too bad as far as schools go." "Annabeth, Silena works as an office aid during the morning for service hours so that she can meet our requirement to graduate." "Your a senior too?" Silena looked at me "Ummm yeah." She clapped her hands together "Then you HAVE to sit at my lunch table today. And maybe everyday if you want. I'm sure everyone will love you." "Uh, ok. just flag me down when I get there ok?" "Okay!" _"Mr. Brunner to room 256, Mr. Brunner to room 256"_

Mr. Brunner frowned at the radio that was clipped on his chair. "I am so sorry Miss Chase but this is going to have to be cu..." just then a boy burst through the door "Hey Silena! I need you to..." He glanced around the room and seemed to process that it probably wasn't the best time. His cheeks reddened and Silena tried not to laugh though a giggle seeped through. He looked around and started moving towards the door "I'll just come back later" Mr. Brunner called after him before he could escape to the door "No no no, Percy meet Annabeth Chase." he motioned between us "Annabeth this is Percy Jackson." he turned towards Percy "And to make up for barging in, very rudely, earlier Mr. Jackson is going to complete your grand tour of the school. Aren't you Mr. Jackson?" Percy looked at the floor "Yes sir." Mr. Brunner smiled "Good boy. Now I have no doubt that the Stoll brothers did something to room 256 and that I will be very busy therefore Percy is responsible for you knowing your way around the school. If you have any questions ask him or you can come to my office at the end of the day. I really hope you like it here Annabeth." He smiled and opened the door on the other side starting his roll down the hallway. "So your Annabeth," I turned towards the boy, he seemed kind of familiar but I dismissed it. Smiling I replied "Yeah, the one and only." He grinned and stuck his hand out for me to shake, "Hi Annabeth. I'm Percy, and you ran past my truck this morning on your way to school."

* * *

**percabeth! percy meets annabeth i love it! anyway please follow and review i will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! **

**bye! **

**- athena :)**


End file.
